


Jealousy

by IntoBeyondDarkness



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Lame Parties, M/M, No party like a Gatsby party, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoBeyondDarkness/pseuds/IntoBeyondDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had every right to be concerned about this anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

He drove Nick here. It only made sense to save a cab ride, they were neighbors after all. They were both going to the same place and then returning back home the same night, so at about seven they were ready and heading off in the yellow car.

The Buchanan house was a nice one, large but not quite as large as his. It was white and one could easily mistake it as being the house of some almighty god or higher power. The house was white, all light colors while his exterior was shaded and dark with only the actual lights to help keep it illuminated.

His lights were different than their lights. His lights were gold and dim, and his yard was lit up in different assortments of color at night. Their lights were always white and bright, nothing else save for a single light of peculiar color that never went out, not even at night. It was a ways away from the house, not tainting its purity with its odd and abnormal color.

That light was green.

.

.

.

 

The night aged on, but it was too slow in his standards. The party was nice he supposed. It was far more toned down than any party he's ever thrown together. It was Tom's idea to show them how a 'real party' is supposed to be handled. There was definitely less people here, and most of them seemed to be known by the host Mr. Buchanan. It was quieter than he was used to, and fewer servers around than he thought would have been necessary to watch over or tend to a party.

There weren't any tables so they all just stood around socializing, the entertainment not being that great, some simple violin players was all it was really. He noted they had some trouble keeping a key or so.

"How are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Gatsby?" Tom asked him sometime later on.

"It's alright, I suppose." He answered. He wasn't enjoying himself, but then again he never really did. "The violins are just a touch off key."

Tom muttered something incoherent and nothing more was said between them for the most of the night. They never really talked in detail to one another, and for that much he was grateful.

.

.

.

 

He couldn't do much of anything here. He couldn't talk to Nick, because Jordan was already doing too much of that. He couldn't really speak or dance with Daisy like he wanted because Tom didn't leave their side for a moment. He left once, but that was just to yell at the musicians to fix their tone.

.

.

.

 

Somewhere in the midst of it all, he excused himself to go outside for some air. There was a small breeze and it helped some. He realized that he hadn't much cared for air in the first place. He didn't create a light for a smoke, he didn't really need to. There was already an odd fire staring back at him in the dark. Smoking wouldn't have helped extinguish it in the least.

.

.

.

.

 

"Where did Nick run off to?" He asked once he returned to their little party to find that both Mr. Carraway and Ms. Baker were nowhere to be found.

"Jordan took him upstairs." Tom said it without care, waving over to the staircase.

"We better watch out for those two, Tom. Who knows what trouble they might get themselves into," Daisy commented on the matter, not meaning at all that she would check in on them like she had previously stated. She never addressed him that much around her husband, and he supposed that was for the best.

"I thought she was taking to that Barton fellow." Mr. Buchanan noted.

"You know as well as I do." Daisy said. "No one knows with Jordan. She's such a free spirit, free but kind. Don't you think so, Jay?" That was the first time she's said his name all night.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" He asked kindly and soon found himself marching up the stairs.

.

.

.

.

 

Nick was genuinely confused. One moment he was having an awful time at a party, the next Jordan was dragging him up the stairs and starting to kiss him, and now Gatsby was bitterly dragging him down the hall. He couldn't even free his hand from the man's grip to straighten out his own clothing, the ones that had gotten ruffled up in the midst of the previous affair evoked by Jordan. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from making an utter fool of yourself." Gatsby muttered his response. "How can you be so careless?"

"I'm careless? You're the one who barged in there like…Well Jordan was surprised." Nick added. "But why'd you do that? What was I doing so wrong that you had to barge in and drag me out like that?"

"You _knew_  what you were doing."

"I was kissing my girlfriend."

"Ms. Baker isn't your girlfriend. She's nobody's girlfriend."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Jay Gatsby." He said. "Now get in the car."


End file.
